


Catch!

by MellodramaticLawliet



Series: 50 Short Stories of Your Favorite Bisexual Disasters [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Steve's a little shit, based on a sentence prompt, prompt: catch!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellodramaticLawliet/pseuds/MellodramaticLawliet
Summary: Steve has an annoying habit of throwing himself off of high places. Tony figures that if he can't stop Steve from doing it, they might as well practice catching him.





	Catch!

They were fighting doom bots in time square when it happened. Again. 

“Hey Tony?” 

“A little busy here…” Tony grunted as another bot launched itself at him, “What do you need, Cap?”

“Catch!”

Tony didn’t even have enough time to swear properly when JARVIS flashed a warning light at him, already plotting the flight trajectory needed to keep Cap from turning into the world’s most patriotic pancake. He swerved midair in a 180 that made his head spin as he sped to snatch Steve by his ankle, telling himself it was just on the side of too petty to bodily swing him into one of the obnoxiously giant screens advertising Coca-Cola all around them. It’d serve him right though. 

“That was a close one pal. What if I wasn’t there, huh? What if I wasn’t paying attention?” Tony grumbled, looking for a spot to drop his newfound cargo.

Steve just looked up at him, eyes sparkling, “I knew you’d catch me.”

Tony almost dropped him right there, if not for the annoyingly knowing face he was making, then for whatever the earnesty in his tone was doing to Tony’s brain.  
He eventually deposited him none too gently on the ground next to the Avenjet, rolling his eyes at Steve’s perfect form as he tucked and rolled himself out of a concussion.

-

“You’re probably wondering why I’ve gathered you all here today-” Tony folded his hands on the table, looking around at all of the team’s fliers. It was a few hours after their battle with the Doom Bots, and somewhere during the SHIELD debriefing he’d totally been paying attention to, Tony had decided enough was enough. 

“The Nick Wolenda stunt Steve pulled earlier, right?” Sam raised an eyebrow, "I'm starting to think he likes being manhandled by you, Tony."

Thor made an “Ah” noise and smiled like he knew something Tony didn’t. He knew what Rhodey’s look meant, so he ignored that completely, rolling his eyes for good measure.

“I propose we take a day to practice playing catch with Cap."

-

“Sure, I’m down.” Steve barely glanced at him over his book, and Tony raised an eyebrow.

“I just suggested we take a day to repeatedly throw you off the tower, and your response is “I’m down?””

“I think every one of you have caught me in the past, with the exception of maybe Rhodey.” He shrugged, turning his attention away from the book long enough to shoot Tony a small – almost shy – smile, “Besides, I trust you.”

There they were again, those sparkly “I trust you with my life” eyes that made Tony want to punch him. Or kiss him. Or better yet? Both.

-

Tony was smug when Steve’s annoyingly confident look wavered as he stared down at the nearly 100 story drop, “So uh…” He cleared his throat, the trademark Captain America expression coming back, “How do you want to do this? Should I just jump? Does one of you want to swing me around-”

Tony cut him off by setting his hands on Cap’s shoulders, “It’s fine Cap, we’ve always got your back, remember?”

Before Steve could respond Tony shoved him off the edge, and the four fliers leaned over the edge and watched him flail around for a moment, “So who wants to go first?”

It ended up being Sam who broke the silent game of chicken, catching a very harried looking Steve about two stories from the sidewalk, waving to the few passers-by who had stopped to point and stare at the man supposedly falling to his death.

Sam soared upward, pulling Steve along by the wrist before launching him up well above the launch pad, “Rhodey, this one’s for you.”

“On it.” Rhodey took off immediately, grabbing Steve’s hand and pulling him even higher, before dropping him, “Thor!”

Thor zoomed up, catching Steve in a fireman’s carry before spinning around and launching him horizontally away from the tower, “Stark!”

Tony grinned, blasting off and toward where Steve was in a controlled fall, his face almost bored. “Having fun?” Tony let himself fall at the same speed, face to face.

“Actually yeah,” Steve shouted back, grin in place, “as long as no one rips my arm out of my shoulder this is kind of fun.”

“Glad to hear it.” Tony replied sarcastically, kicking his boots back into gear and grabbing Steve by the ankle just like he had earlier, and launching him over to Sam.  
They kept this up for a few hours until Steve complained of shoulder pain, so they decided on one more fall. They let Steve get his shield, and this time when Rhodey and Sam tossed him up above the tower, Thor hit him like a nail with his hammer and Steve shot toward the ground like a bullet. 

Tony, ever the little shit, waited until the very last moment to swoop in and catch him bridal style, hovering a little more than ten feet off the ground.

“Jesus, Tony.” Steve said, despite the fond grin on his face. Between the annoying – and not at all endearing – way his hair looked gorgeous even when windblown and tumbling in his face, and the affectionately warm look in his eyes, Tony couldn’t take it anymore. 

He lifted his face plate and leaned in to press their lips together, melting at the soft noise Steve made just before hooking a hand around the back of his neck and pulling him in closer. 

It wasn’t the best kiss considering Tony was in the suit, plus the awkward angle as Steve clung to his neck… Not to mention they were hovering ten feet over a busy New York street in broad daylight; but it was still the best kiss Tony thought he’d ever had, with only one word scrolling continuously through his mind.  
Finally. 

-

The next day the Avengers were trending on Twitter – not that this was unusual – because apparently people found it hilarious that they spend their evenings doing things like tossing each other around for fun. Tony wondered what they thought they did in their spare time.

The number one picture circling though was a really clear shot of Steve and Tony making out ten feet above a busy street, Steve cradled in Tony’s arms like a blushing bride. He wasted no time in making it his work computer background, much to Steve’s dismay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this story and want to see more feel free to let me know!


End file.
